


Milligan Bros

by peachykory



Series: Degrassi Prompts/Drabbles [6]
Category: Degrassi
Genre: Drabbles, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykory/pseuds/peachykory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of promots/drabbles for the Milligan brothers,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Don't Have To Protect Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: “You don’t need to protect me.” with OWEN and TRISTAN talking about Miles

Tristan was nervous to tell Owen that he was back together with Miles. After their first breakup, Owen was the first person he vented to - being that he was the first person he saw at that time. Being the protective brother he was, he was out for blood. Tristan of course wasn’t going to let that happen and stopped him before things got messy. Now, he needed to tell him that they were back together. Miles wanted to meet his family this time around and ambushing Owen was never a good idea.

Tristan knocked on Owen’s bedroom door and entered when his brother called him in. Tristan sat on the bed, crossing his legs and gave Owen his sweetest face he could. “Hey! Whatcha doing?”

Owen turned around from where he was sitting at his desk to look at him. “What do you want, Tris?” He asked. Tristan realized he wasn’t going to give into his act.

“What makes you think I want something? Can’t I come spend time with my brother that I love oh-so-much?” Tristan smiled, now thinking that he might have overdone it with that.

Owen stood and walked over to Tristan. “You didn’t kill anyone, did you?”  
Tristan scoffed. That was always the first thing he thought of when Tristan wanted to have a talk with him. It was nice for Tristan to know that his brother would have his back in that if the incident did ever happen, though. “No. I wanna tell you about my new boyfriend.”

“New boyfriend?” That got his full attention. “Who is he? Do I know him? What’s he like? I wanna meet him.”

“Calm down, please.” Tristan knew this would happen. Owen always freaked out when Tristan told him about a guy. He nearly had a heart attack when Tristan told him about his random hookups over the last semester. He thought his older brother would be happy for him, but was instead bombarded with a lecture. “It’s Miles. My ex. Well, he’s not my ex anymore, but he was.”

“Oh. That kid…” Owen rolled his eyes. “Couldn’t you find someone else?”

“I love him. I don’t want to be with anyone else.” Tristan admitted. He hadn’t told Miles the L word yet and it felt weird admitting that to his brother. “Can’t you just be happy?”

“After what he did to you last time?” Owen shook his head. “No way. I’m just trying to protect you.”

“You don’t need to protect me!” Tristan didn’t want protection anymore. If he were hurt by Miles again, then he swore to himself that he was done for good. That he wasn’t going to fall into anyone’s trap again. But that wasn’t the case this time. This was different. “I don’t need protection, Owen. You have to let me learn on my own. I just need your support… That’s all I ask.”

After what felt like forever, Owen finally nodded. He sighed, “Okay, Tris. You have my support.” Tristan leaned over and hugged his brother. It still surprised him that Owen hugged him back. More and more he was surprising Tristan with his loving ways. Now, Tristan was happier than ever with the support Owen was giving him.


	2. First Time At The Dot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an old fic, but I'm just moving it here.   
> Originally published: 8-8-15

The first time Tristan had ever went to The Dot was when he was five. His parents were both working late and Owen was in charge of him and dinner for the night. They were just supposed to order pizza, but his older brother had other plans. "Okay, buddy." Owen said, lifting him up and helping him into the chair. He sat across from Tristan and looked him in the eyes. "Remember what I told you at home?"

Tristan nodded, "Don't tell mommy or daddy that we left the house."

"That's right. I'll blame it all on you if you do."

"But I don't remember it being my idea, Owen..." Tristan arched his eyebrows now confused. Sometimes he couldn't remember if something was his idea or not.Owen was always blaming him for things he didn't do. Tristan didn't mind, thought. The punishment wasn't all bad.

Owen ordered them a basket of fries and two juices when the waiter finally came around. He didn't seem that concerned about two little kids in there without parents. The food and drinks were brought to them not long after. Tristan had to sit on his knees and lean forward to reach the basket.

Tristan looked around and took in his surroundings. There was a bunch of older kids sitting in the far corner. A couple tables away sat an older man with a blonde lady. She was holding two twins, a boy and a girl, who looked a little younger than him. Next to her was a little boy with brown hair. He saw Tristan staring and gave him a small wave. Tristan returned it and smiled.

"C'mon, Tris, it's time to go." Owen put the money on the table and helped Tristan down. He took his hand and they left, making their way home. Tristan thought about The Dot and how he wanted to go there everyday when he was older.


End file.
